


Feathers and the sort

by Odin_the_Bi



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Octokittens - Freeform, The Mechanisms (Band) References, The Mechanisms-Typical Violence, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY MECHS TAGS, i'll add more characters, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_the_Bi/pseuds/Odin_the_Bi
Summary: stuff i write abt the girls when im sad gufyihj, also excuse my spelling this is straight copy and pasted,, i'll put specific cw ask for ones you need
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Feathers and the sort

**Author's Note:**

> im terrified

Ivy had been in love with the Science officer for.. Well, she'd lost count. She was immortal, after all. Today, she wondered around the ship, ducking into one of the common rooms. Someone was laying on the couch. In her spot. She spotted the mess of hair, assuming it to be Tim or Brian. She shook them, earning a grumble. "hhhnhhnnngggg??"  
Ivy sighed, "You're in my spot, get up.."  
The person rolled over and Ivy swears she stops breathing for a moment. The face that turned to look at her was goddess-like. The hair was golden at the ends with darker roots. Her face was like it was carved from marble, a lost sculpture, beautiful and perfect. The only thing that inturrupted it was the slight smudging of makeup under her eye. Raphaella la Cognizi. Ivy cleared her throat. "u-umm.. C-can I sit??" Raph lifted her body, letting Ivy sit before softly laying her head back down, her hair spilling over Ivy's knees. She grumbled again, turning so her face was partly in Ivy's stomach, partly looking up at her. Ivy found herself yawning, covering her mouth and staring back down at the winged woman. "Yes?"  
Raph giggled. "You know. You stare at me alot. It's pretty cute." Ivy went red, as she watched Raph drift off to sleep. Ivy watched as her own hands made their way up into the womans hair. Slowly, she herself fell asleep.  
Ivy awoke and the first thing she noticed was it was bitterly cold. The second thing was that Raph had sat up and was screaming, from a bad dream, Ivys brain provided (assumed). Ivy shook off the sleep and grabbed onto Raphs arm. "Raphaella! Raphaella!" She kept screaming, sobs shaking her body now. Ivy reached a hand out, and Raph took it. She slowly calmed down, and Ivy stared. Her makeup ran, like cracks on a great artists work. She was still beautiful of course. She sniffed a bit. "I'm sorry, Ivy,, i didn't- I- Yo-" Ivy shushed her, smiling. "It's fine, I promise." Raph curled up into her, whimpering. 

~~~~~

It's been a few days since the nightmare, and Ivy is sitting with Marius, and his partner. Lyf. Lyf was reading the newest thing Ivy had handed them, something about Octokittens and death. Raph walked in, and threw something at Ivy, sprinting back out, red as... red as.. a Lobster. Lyf glanced up. "So is anyone going to explain what just happened ooorrr...?"  
Marius gave a faint smile. "It's probably just Raphaella being her weird self. What did she throw, Ivy?"  
Ivy glanced down, seeing a small box. Wrapped. "A.. gift?" She opened it and gasped. It was a necklace with an absolutely beautiful pendant on the end. "Why would she...?" Ivy sighed, clipping the necklace on. Ivy hummed. "How does it look, you two??" Marius laughed a bit.  
"Beautiful as always, Ivy."  
Ivy rolled her eyes. "No flirting, Lyf is around." Lyf snorted. "You two are,, too much."  
Ivy and Marius both laughed, Ivy grabbing onto Marius and putting her face next to his, giving puppy eyes. "Lyf why do you dislike us so?"  
Lyf laughed, hard. Then moved their eyes pointedly at the door. Ivy glanced over, spotting Raph, leaning in the door watching. Her eyes where glazed over with a dreamy look. Ivy smiled a little wider, before getting up and going over to grab Raphs hand. "Raph? Do you want to join us? We're gonna like, watch a movie. Marius has some home videos n stuff from.. well here, us. The crew, i mean." Raph paused and nodded, and Ivy led her to the couch, stealing Marius' blanket on the way. They all settled in, and Ivy found herself not watching the screen, but Raphaella, and soon she saw the girl staring back. They kept eye contact, and Raph reached her hand to touch Ivys face and pull herself up. After a few moments of breathless silence, Raph started to say something, but  
Marius shoved a plate in between them, ever the clueless idiot. "I made you two snacks!" Ivy glared daggers at him. "MARIUS!" and Raphaella started laughing,, hard. Then glanced to her watch "Oh my! I have some Very Important experiments to attend to!" Raph got up and gave Ivy a hug, blowing a kiss and a (friendly)wink to lyf. "Have fun you three!"


End file.
